


A Letter to Everywhere

by InfamousHarlequin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousHarlequin/pseuds/InfamousHarlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This letter has been sent everywhere, in search of someone who they lost..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to Everywhere

We've sent this message to every dream bubble, and we're looking for her personally.

She has black hair, an olive blood with a kitty cat hat, she wears a long brown over coat and wears a blue tail.

We lost her, and we need to know if she is safe and OK, we have to find her.

If you find her, please, make sure she is safe and contact us, we'll get there as quick as possible.

And if you hear this yourself, please stay where you are and find a way to contact us! We're coming!

Please...help us find her.

Nepeta needs to be home.

~Vriska Serket & Terezi Pyrope.


End file.
